Spring Flowers
by Cactusplant7070
Summary: Juvia always liked flowers but now Gray has helped her love flowers.


Spring flowers

(A/N: Hello! I have made a new story that is very short. I hope you guys like it. Also thank you for those who have been reading my work. I appreciate you all! Those who want a sequel to Happy Birthday, I got some ideas for a part two just takes time to write. I thought about this story and hope you guys like it. Thank you all. These characters are not mine they are Hiro Mashima's beautiful creations.)

Juvia was resting against a tree trunk in a little forest a few miles away from the guild. Inhaling the spring air she sighed and nestled into the tree a little more. Juvia closed her eyes remembering the day she found this little spot. She had just joined the guild and had gotten to clingy for Gray to stand and he ended up telling her she needs to back off. Hurt with his words she ended up rushing out of the guild storm clouds following close behind. Coming into the city market she slowed her pace and tried to distract herself with the little shops but when the towns folk saw the angry weather they shut up shop not risking there precious merchandise to the elements. After walking around aimlessly Juvia found herself at the end of the once bustling city and was now near the less populated area. There were only a couple of shops that looked very rundown and out of place. Walking past the abandon shops Juvia noticed a little patch of woods behind the last abandon building. Heading towards the woods Juvia found a path that once used to be there but due to no traffic had grown over. Pushing past the brush and vines Juvia found herself staring at a patch of tall grass and wildflowers surrounding a large oak tree. Juvia headed over to the oak and set her hand against it felling a little calmer she looked up to see the dark clouds had now turned into a light grey. Since then she had called this little paradise her spot.

Juvia opened her eyes and looked at the patches of grass and flowers in front of her, since finding the spot shes cleaned it up a bit. Used her powers to slice the grass to a decent length and even planted some other flowers. The smile on her face faded when she looked up at the familiar grey sky realizing why she was out there again.

"It's not Juvia's fault that she took a dangerous mission without Gray. Juvia needed the money for rent." She told the breeze.

Gray was gone on a mission with the famous trio and seeing as it could be a long one. Juvia thought she could take on a difficult mission on her own and for being difficult she actually finished it with a day left to spare. She only got a few bruises and one nasty scratch on her cheek. Touching her cut she recalled Gray asking what happened as soon as she walked through the guilds doors. After explaining that she got grazed by an enemy weapon, she saw Gray give her a very disappointed look and told her she was careless.

"Juvia is a strong water mage and can handle things on her own." Juvia practically yelled at him. Turning to leave she left behind a shocked Gray and even a few surprised Fairy Tail members. Leaving the hall she started to make her way to the only place she knew that could calm her down.

"Wendy told me it will heal. Juvia doesn't know why Gray- sama spoke to her that way. Juvia is very powerful and was part of the element four." Feeling tears starting to sting the corner of her eyes and hear the familiar sound of light rain hitting leafs she decided to focus on something else. Pushing herself up from her tree spot she walked over to some a small patch of baby blue flowers. Picking one from the bunch she made her way back to her spot at the tree. Juvia always loved exploring the woods when she was little and she would always made sure to make flower crowns for her parent when she came back from her adventures in the woods. Another game Juvia enjoyed was he loves me, he loves me not. Juvia always liked playing that game even though the last petal was always loves me not. When she had a crush or a boyfriend growing up she would always say his name and would go through the petals till she got to the last one. To her dismay it was always loves me not, even when she tried to rig it and count ahead, she would also get the he loves me not. When she was with Bora the same thing happened no matter the type of flower. A chill went through Juvia realizing the flower was right in his case. Looking at the baby blue petals she gave a small smile.

"Gray-sama….loves me….loves me not…" as Juvia went through the petals she realized she had never done a flower for Gray but Juvia knew the answer it was always the same results year after year.

"Loves me….loves me not….."

"JUVIA!"

Juvia looked up to see a disheveled Gray walking her way.

"There you are! I was looking for you everywhere." Gray said looking at a very flushed Juvia sitting under a tree holding a flower with one last petal on it.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"How did you find Juvia?" she held the flower stem in her hand I little tighter her chest racing.

Gray looked at her confused.

"I looked for the whitest clouds. You usually have lighter clouds under you when you get upset it's how I find you in the dark. You are always under the lighter ones." Gray watched as Juvia didn't move she just stared up at him.

"I am also…..here to…apologize" he said awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Juvia you are a very powerful mage… I just wish you hadn't gone on a mission like that without me to help you is all. I like to think if I had been there you wouldn't have gotten hurt, I hate when you get hurt… I mean when any Fairy Tail member gets hurt." Gray felt so embarrassed and knew he sounded lame but he didn't mean to hurt Juvias feelings he just didn't like seeing her hurt.

Juvia got up and went to embrace Gray who seemed shocked at her sudden movement. Gray stood there still not knowing what to do he looked behind her and around them realizing no one was around them he wrapped his arms around her accepting her hug just this once.

"Juvia loves you Gray- sama"

Gray didn't respond but that was okay Juvia finally understood why he acted that way, looking at the flower still in her hand she let the flower fall.

"Loves me." Juvia whispered a huge grin graced her lips.

Gray pushed her back from the hug and made sure there was enough space between them.

"Let's get out of here it's getting dark." Gray said walking away first hoping to hide his face from Juvia.

"Let's go home gray sama." Juvia smiled as she watched gray walkaway.

Juvia thought about the last petal. He may not love me now but he will hopefully one day and that was enough to give Juvia hope for the future.

~~``The end!~~~~~

(A/N: Hope someone likes this story I enjoyed writing it. I am in the middle of writing another Gruvia story and also writing part 2 of Happy Birthday! Again if anyone sees any flaws in my writing feel free to message me! Writing and punctuation is not my strongest suit but I am trying to work on it. Thank you for reading.

~Cactusplant7070)


End file.
